


Vital Experimentation

by lavendericecoffee



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Business Trip, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Masturbation, Norma being Norma, Phone Sex, Pictures, Sex Toys, Smut, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Long distance proves to be one of the most annoying obstacles in a relationship. Fortunately, Once-ler and Norma know how to work around it.





	Vital Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it  
post smut
> 
> you know what, I needed a break from all the annoying shit in life so. smut time  
also the primary goal is to update The Lorax tag since it needs much more content.............

His steps were much heavier than he’d like to show. Ironically, he seemed to go slower and slower the closer he got to approaching his goal. When he finally reached the door, with a lazy motion he looked for the keys in his pockets. _Of course_, in moments like these they were nowhere to find. He muttered something about his habit of having too much mess around, but as if to stop himself from spewing another monologue, he found the missing thing. With a sigh of relief, he turned it around and went to his top floor suite.

One thing Once-ler surely appreciated about his business life was the ability to rent the best of apartments on each one of his trips. This one was spacious, with a wonderful look on the city. Though the penthouse was big, it also seemed like it was made especially for one person. Kinda reminded him of his cottage back at home. But way more luxurious.

Once-ler sighed once more and closed his eyes for a second. This day definitely wasn’t one of the easiest. Long tedious meetings with other businessmen discussing improvements to his products. Then the testings of new and “improved” thneeds, which took forever and none worked correctly. And at the end of the day, they had to schedule the data meeting. As if they didn’t know that Once-ler already knew all of the little tidbits of _his_ business.

So after a constant day of bugging him and explaining the obvious, he finally got a moment for himself all in his suite. _Perfect._

First things first, he threw away his expensive suit along with the tightest of his shoes and the tie he had tied too loosely this day. He went around to order himself his favorite green tea. The moment he got it, he could finally sit back and relax. He concentrated on the setting sun outside his windows, trying to sip his beloved beverage.

He always loved the dusk. After long summer days, it was finally time to exhale and enjoy a much quieter moment. Right before all of the stars appeared on the sky. His smile faded quickly as his mind was suggesting him only one thing.

_I wish she was there._

Unfortunately, this business trip was much more research oriented. He had to focus so much, he had no time for sightseeing or even relaxing. Three long weeks away so far away from home, his cottage, Melvin, mustache or all of the forest animals. So far away from his dearest Norma.

Of course, they both called each other at any moment they could. But whenever Once-ler heard her voice, he couldn’t restrain himself from saying a quiet “I miss you”. And when Norma whispered it back, his heart grew as heavy as it could. In times like these he’d escape this place without any hesitation and take her into his arms.

He knew she would love this place. Norma always remarked how much she liked the space of his expensive apartments, even if she didn’t like big cities that much. Looking at this gorgeous peach sky, shyly turning dark blue, Once couldn’t stop thinking how much he just wanted to talk with her, hold her, kiss her.

But they both knew when it was business time. He quickly finished his tea and checked his phone. Unfortunately, no new messages from her and fortunately, no new work calls. He really was all alone this time.

Once-ler yawned rather loudly. He pushed his hand through his fluffy black hair and closed his eyes. As it was getting darker and darker with each minute, he knew he couldn’t dwell too much on his work right now. Once snapped in a moment, remembering one crucial detail. Tomorrow, his work started much later than usually. He surely could give himself this evening to relax.

Without a hint of hesitation, he turned on the big music player, he request especially for his suite. Sounds of a loving guitar ballad filled the air. Once-ler smiled brightly. Music always seemed to calm him down. With a dancing step, he went to the other side of his penthouse. He quickly shut down the shuttles and continued to work around. This time he could finally use the jacuzzi. He set it on and lighted scented candles around the suite. Then he undressed himself and stepped into the warm and bubbly water.

Once again, he shut his eyes tightly together. Another ballad began to play, as he breathed in the candles all around him. Though, Once-ler was a person who’d rather indulge in something creative in his spare time, he also loved these quiet moments just for himself, doing absolutely nothing. The ones, when he didn’t have to care about anything else in the world.

Song after song, he immersed himself more in the feeling. He softly hummed the tunes, knowing each and every little bit of the melody. From time to time, he started singing along with the music. Bubbly water worked against his whole body, trying to make him the calmest he could have been. And in that moment, Once thought it was just him and the complete and utter bli-

Sudden _blip!_ on his phone got him away from his thoughts. Once blinked several times. When he finally dried his hand, he took his phone and looked at the message.

**Norma**  
(10:52pm) hey baby, you’re finished with the job now??

Once-ler’s eyes shined brighter, looking at his girlfriend’s text. His smile grew bigger as he started typing the reply.

**Once**  
(10:53pm) Thankfully :P  
(10:54pm) And you?

**Norma**  
(10:55pm) i left earlier today but just wanted to check  
(10:55pm) so you’re free to call? ;)

**Once**  
(10:56pm) Gimme a sec and I’ll call you <3

**Norma**  
(10:56pm) alright <3

He swiftly laid the phone in a safe distance from the water. His smile got much brighter than he’d thought it would. He wasn’t expecting Norma to call him today but nonetheless, it was a welcome surprise. He loved hearing her voice, her stories and thoughts. Just a simple chat with her would be perfect for the end of the tedious day.

Once-ler got up from tub and took the towel starting to dry himself. He stretched his long body and instantly he felt the complete delight only a moment in the jacuzzi could provide him. Right on the wall, he hanged his fluffy bathrobe. Not wanting to change now, he took it and dressed up. It was a minute for him, he really didn’t have to dress exactly for anybody else.

He quickly dialed Norma’s number. After a second of waiting, she picked up.

“Hey, Once,” she said in a soft voice.

“Hello to you too,” he answered in a peppy voice and laid on his bed.

“How are you hanging out there?”

“Terribly. I had a whole day of people whining to my face.”

Norma laughed, “You’re getting enough of that with the Lorax around here.”

“Well, absolutely,” he admitted with a small chuckle. “But you know how it is.”

“Tell me about it,” Norma whispered tenderly. He loved this tone, she always used it when she sensed how stressed he was. And it always worked to calm him down.

“The usual. Just some stinkin’ businessmen, tryina lecture me. It’s unbelievable,” Once-ler rolled his eyes. He was sure Norma could see it, even with thousands of miles between them.

“Oh, I know. Did they say anything worthwhile?”

“Not really. Just a whole bunch of complaining. After some days, it gets really stressful, y’know.”

“I can imagine,” Norma nodded and started playing with one of her curls. “So nothing good happened?”

“Well, not really,” Once shrugged to himself. “I could get a moment alone with the tub and tunes. And you called, of course.”

She touched her face, feeling the burning of her cheeks. Oh, this charming, wonderful man.

“You’re really trying to embarrass me in so much distance?”

“Maybe, maybe,” he raised his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip. He absolutely loved to flirt and remind his girlfriend of all the little things she did to him. It truly felt like the best payback.

“And maybe, you’re succeeding, I don’t know.”

“But how was your day? How did you get out so quickly?” Once’s voice became much more curious.

Norma comfortably closed her eyes. She was sitting beside the counter of her kitchen, finishing the last drops of her tea.

“Just a lucky shot,” she remarked sassily. Before he could give her any of his talkbacks, she continued, “My boss called and said I can leave early. I don’t know why but hey, I won’t argue.”

“You really are lucky,” Once-ler laughed.

“I sure am. So I spent the rest of the day in the garden.”

“Seems like a perfect day for you,” he smiled sweetly.

Her smile got a much nostalgic and softer now. She was good at hiding what she felt but this time, she had to speak her mind.

“It would be but I had no one to bore with botanical facts,” she grinned but immediately, added in a quieter tone, “I really miss you, Once.”

A sigh escaped his mouth. He glanced sadly at his phone and continued:

“I miss you too, Norma. I know it took much more than usual but I promise, I’ll try to get home soon. I love you.”

All of a sudden, her heart skipped a beat. She loved all his little moments of affection. Especially now, when she really did miss him so much. Each day passing, Norma wanted him to get around her bookstore or that she could see him around in his forest house. But each day, she reminded herself how far away he was from her.

“I love you too. A lot. I know, I shouldn’t be complaining but it’s been so much, I wish you’d be here.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. And then I’ll kiss every inch of you, I promise,” Once-ler’s content smiled shined on his features.

“Every inch? My, what are you implying?” her voice started to get even cheekier than before.

A blush spread across Once-ler’s cheeks in an instant. He was really thankful, she couldn’t see him now.

“What? No, nothing at all!” he added.

“It’s a shame, I hoped you thought about something else,” Norma replied, this time drawing circles on her counter.

“Really,” he said rather dryly. Though a part of him was very curious to what she’s meant exactly. Even if he suspected it already.

“Once…” she purred against the phone, “We’ve been away from each other for a long time. Of course, I miss you. All of you.”

“I-I miss you too.”

It was the only thing he could muster in this moment. Her slow seductive tone was already working on him so well. But unfortunately, it just made him miss her even more.

“I wish you’d be there to touch me, kiss me, anything. I’d really let you do all you want, I just want you.”

“I would shelter you with my arms and kiss every last bit of you. I would slowly say how much I love you, as I caress your skin,” he said, almost breathlessly. Oh, all the things she’s been doing for him, he was already forgetting himself.

“And I want all of that, you know?” she answered with a smile. “You have no idea how gorgeous you sound. I love you, Once, I’ve been just blabbering but I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Norma. With my whole heart,” Once purred, much to her sweet and lovable laugh.

“Is this all you want to do with me? I’m sure there is much more,” she cooed to him in her alluring tone.

Once-ler bit his bottom lip. He knew exactly what Norma was trying to do.

“There… Would be, but is this a conversation on the phone?” he laughed nervously.

“Why not? It could be really fun. And some experimentation is needed in a relationship,” Norma smiled slyly.

“I-I guess so.”

“We both deserve it after all this time. And I’d love to hear you do some dirty talkin’.”

“Oh, c’mon.”

“I mean it. Besides, if that would be a good starter for you, I wanted to give myself a solo session anyway.”

“O-oh.”

Norma laughed over the phone. Hearing all of this, Once-ler’s skin got more flushed than before. He wasn’t really forward with any of this. He still was shy to intimacy and all the kinds of ideas Norma had. But with them missing each other so much, maybe a session over the phone wouldn’t be the worst idea. Especially with her voice already sounding so seductive and him basically melting over her every next word.

“But you need to be 100% comfortable with this, okay? If anything is too much, just say,” Norma informed him immediately.

She really wanted to come clean to this situation. Though it wasn’t her idea at first, the fact how eagerly Once-ler agreed to her proposition really helped her out. Just with his initial words? She was already turned on by his voice. Now that could be an interesting experiment for both of them.

“Yes, you too, just say it away,” he answered certainly.

“Alright… So cliché, but what are you wearing?”

“Uh, just a robe. I got from the bathtub and I’m still a liiittle hot.”

“Little?” she raised her eyebrow.

“Oh, quit it.”

“Just kidding!” Norma laughed sweetly but continued. “Well, you’re already almost dressed down, so that’s a good start.”

“Mmm, and you?” he asked. Though it was still somewhat embarrassing for him, he really wanted to be just as seductive and sweet as her.

“To your surprise I’m wearing your shirt.”

“_My_ shirt?” his initial soft voice was replaced by genuine confusion.

“If you haven’t been throwing your stuff around my place, I wouldn’t need to steal it!”

“You didn’t have to do that but…” Once-ler sighed dreamily, “I can’t really complain, can I?”

“Nope.”

“Is this… All that you’re wearing?”

“Oh, you naughty boy,” Norma bit her bottom lip. She didn’t expect him to play along so quickly but she liked it a lot. “No, I still have my black lace panties on. Felt a little adventurous.”

“Oh…” a shy but wicked smile crept on Once-ler’s face. “I bet you look gorgeous right now.”

“Wanna check?”

“O-Of course.”

And in an instant, Norma sent him a picture. His jaw dropped a little as he saw her. She was sitting over her counter, smiling seductively to the camera. Her messy brown curls, all over her shoulders and her bright brown eyes, shining behind her round glasses. His plain white shirt was obviously too big for her but she still looked so amazing in it. Once-ler could also see a little bit of lace from the side, as if she purposefully let it show to the picture. Along with her perky breasts being much more visible, due to her stretching the shirt out on her chest.

He breathed several times, looking closely at the beauty of his girlfriend. Since they’ve been away from each other for almost a month now, Once really wanted to memorize all of her details.

“Speechless?” Norma cut him off from his thoughts.

“N-No! I mean yes, I mean… You look gorgeous,” he muttered, while still looking at the photo.

“What about a payback?”

“Right.”

Norma waited maybe a little more but it was definitely worth it. On his photo, he was laying stretched on his bed. As he said, he’s been wearing only his bathrobe but it also seemed like it would go off pretty quickly. His chest was almost all visible (as on the photo he was casually holding the other end of his robe), as well as almost all of his right thigh. She really wished he could show off more of this area. His piercing blue eyes, looking directly at her. As well as his jet black hair, still a little wet, probably from all that jacuzzi.

“Mr. Ler, don’t you look all handsome today,” Norma purred.

“Thank you… I mean, maybe you’d want to move away to your bed?” he suggested.

“I think that’s an excellent idea.”

In the moment, she sent him another photo. This time she was on her bed, with her shirt rolled up just enough to get to the bottom end of her breasts. She played cheeky and he loved that a lot.

“Wow…” he said quietly, looking at her.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should.”

She giggled, “So what are you suggesting? Should I go solo or bring out one of the toys?”

Once breathed somewhat heavier. She really was playing with him just how she wanted. And he wanted her everything.

“You should go for a toy,” he murmured.

“Great choice,” and before anything, she added, “I’m gonna go for one of my dildos, if that’s fine.”

“M-More than fine.”

“Thought so,” she chuckled some more.

When she came back, she saw another photo he’s sent. This time he was almost all out from his bathrobe. Just a simple strap was lazily thrown around his crotch area, probably not to spoil her fun. Though, even this wasn’t helping to see almost plainly how aroused he’s become.

“You’re really going all for it, aren’t you?”

“It’s just been gettin’ kinda hot out here…” he said, seemingly innocently.

“You know what? You’re right.”

Once-ler didn’t ask any more question. And her next photo, just answered all of them. This time, her shirt was completely gone, exposing all of her chest. Her perky breasts, held by just one of her hands, almost ready for her own foreplay. Along with the dildo, laid right next to her hip.

“God, I wish I could just kiss you,” he muttered, all amazed of her features.

“Where exactly?” Norma answered with a seductive tone.

“I-I would start with your lips but going lower and lower… That little spot on the shoulder you love so much… And then to your breasts. Not to sound too forward but I wish I could just hold them right now and kiss them,” he said, getting more and more wrapped in the fantasy. “What are you doing now?”

“As you’ve said, just touching them, all around,” her fingers ran all across her breast in circular motion, getting to her nipples. “And if I could, I would love to feel all of your chest against me. You might not know but damn, your chest feels fantastic against mine.”

“D-Does it now?” he said, while just like her touching his chest all over.

“Of course. When you press it all over mine, there is no greater feeling. And I feel like you also appreciate it?”

“All right, I do,” he answered with a smile, but added a little less confident. “Listen, this is all about our fantasies?”

“Mhmm. I know how shy you can get, Once, but don’t worry… It’s just us,” she answered softly.

“Just us…”

Just as she suggested, he traced on his chest with circular motion. He closed off his eyes, trying to imagine her in this exact moment. His thoughts were cut off shortly as he heard her muffled moan through the phone. A blush run across his cheeks.

“Y-You sure are doing more, aren’t you.”

“I wanted to get it even more. You never tell me when you’ll bite or pinch, so why should I?”

“Duly noted, honey. Maybe you want to focus on lower?”

“Going all for it?” she also felt herself blushing harder from his words.

“Yes,” he said without hesitation.

Quickly, he realized that he might’ve spoken too soon, as his phone notified him with another photo. He gasped softly at this exact one. Norma’s hand completely went away from her breasts, while positioning inside of her panties, probably working herself off right now. While on the phone, he’s heard her quiet sighs.

“W-Wow…” Once-ler’s voice got stuck inside his mouth.

“You said that I should go all for it so,” Norma panted softly, “I am.”

“What are you doing now?” he asked curiously.

“Just tracing all around it, going slow now. I need a moment to adjust.”

Once-ler bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t get herself went off alone.

“Well, if I were there I would probably start slow as well. But also I would free you from all that’s left.”

“Really?” her grin got bigger. He really was getting into it, she thought.

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Alright, so let’s have a deal. I will go for it but you have to go for it as well.”

“I have nothing against,” he breathed.

And so he did. He took off his bathing robe completely and tossed it in the other corner. Though all of her talking did make him feel much hotter, he hasn’t seen how much yet. So he yelped at the sensation of the cooler air hitting his cock.

Before anything would ensue, he looked up at another photo she’s sent. Just as they had a deal, Norma was completely naked on this one. Her rosy skin looked much more flushed than before. Though she was working against herself just a second ago, on this photo, she was showing off completely, with her hand just resting on her thigh. Her brown eyes were glimmering so beautifully and seductively, it almost made him just go breathless once more.

“You’re absolutely the most gorgeous person in the world,” he said, without any second thought. “And definitely the sexiest.”

“Oh, you sweet talker,” she laughed softly. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

He certainly didn’t. This time Norma looked at her phone to look for another picture of his. His whole body exposed to her, every little freckle. She swore to herself to just kiss every single one of them as he goes back. Her sight quickly changed to his length, half hardened, as he took it in his hand.

“Well?” he asked, trying to get as seductive as her.

“You really are quite a looker, love,” she said, completely enamored, “I wish I could just kiss you.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like me,” Once said with a laugh.

“Maybe, maybe…”

“Alright, honey, ladies first,” he murmured against her. “Just start with circles, alright?”

“Of course.”

After saying that, her hands wandered again to her sex. Though she started quickly, now she just wanted to let him say what’s next. Norma close off her eyes and let her fingertips run against herself. Slowly, slowly, so agonizingly slowly.

“You know…” he began once again, “It went a bit fast but I always just love when we go slow… I love it when you’re wearing one of your lingerie.”

“Do you, now?” she asked, quite amused.

“You look fantastic in it. Almost makes me sad that whenever I see you like this, I wanna get it off you immediately.”

“Then I should note that… And maybe next time we’ll go slower.”

“But I want you. I want to feel your skin and your curves against my hands. Just as I know, you love when I let my fingers do the work.”

“Mhmm… Tell me what you’d do then, baby,” Norma’s fingers still moved in a gradual motion against her sex. She just wanted to hear it all.

“W-Well, I’d start with moving them, just to see how wet you are. And I think you’re really wet.”

With imagining how she must’ve looked right now and his words… He himself was pretty surprised at the level of confidence he had.

“O-Once… You’re getting cocky and yes, I’m so wet,” she breathed, when a wicked idea came to her mind. “Maybe, you just wanna hear?”

“S-Sure.”

And he’s heard a wet sound of herself, just rubbing her clit in a slow motion. His body shivered at the sensation. He gripped his cock, trying to only slowly to contain and please himself in a moment.

“Damn… Norma…”

“I… I thought so…” her pauses became much longer between sentences. “Talk to me, baby.”

“You sound so gorgeous… Don’t restrain yourself, just go for it. I love hearing your voice, especially when you’re so weak…” his hands moved just like hers, agonizingly slow. “Then I would probably start slipping my fingers inside you…”

Another moan escaped Norma’s mouth, “Y-Yes… Keep going.”

“…But still move my other hand around your clit, so gently… I want you to feel every last bit of it. Can you do me a favor? Stop right here and take your dildo,” his eyes shined as he got another idea.

“What now?” she replied seductively, trying her hardest to maintain her voice.

“Start drawing circles around with it, alright?”

“Oh, hell yes.”

Firm head of the dildo moved across her swollen clit. Without realization, she let a loud yelp at the sensation.

“F-fuck, Once-ler, it feels so good… You gotta do it yourself when you get back here.”

“With the toy or…?” he asked a little shyer than before.

“No, with your own cock. Rubbing me all off… I wanna touch you so badly…”

“M-Me too…” he said, this time completely focused on her. “Then just… Start pushing it in now.”

“Already?”

“Y-Yes.”

“You’re getting more forward, I like that,” Norma laughed softly. “How should I go?”

“Slow… Feel every inch of it, going into you.”

Just to humor him, she let the phone closer, so he could hear the action. Slow, wet sound overcame the transmission, as he felt himself getting harder. Another one of Norma’s muffled moans could be heard.

“How does it feel?” he asked, imagining her doing so.

“So damn good,” and before she could say anything else, she breathed sharper.

“When I get back, I will just do it myself. I would let you on top, as your hips roll against mine, sharper and sharper. I just want to feel you all around.”

This time Norma didn’t say anything else. She let her hard grip focus on the toy, as she tried to move it more and more around.

“Are you touching yourself now?” she asked all of the sudden.

“Well, a bit,” Once-ler muttered.

“Go some more, honey, up and down, as I do,” another sharper whimper. “I bet you’re all damn hard out there.”

“I-I am.”

Once moved his hands much more than before. Her pleading made him want to join her, so he didn’t hesitate. His palm gripped harshly onto the length, going up and down in a steady motion. He bit his bottom lip immediately and moaned to the phone. She also deserved to hear it.

“Y-You know what else?” he started off again. “I would just want to cradle you in my arms and push against you against a wall.”

“Really?” though she sounded surprised, her eyes shined with a devious content.

“I love it when you’re on top but sometimes I just wanna kiss you and push into you again and again. I’d let you get as vocal as you’d want and god, you’d sound so sexy with your moans. I would go as fast as you want, feeling how wet you’re becoming…” Once-ler let himself wrap up in the fantasy.

“Oh god, I’m so wet right now, just thinking about it. I’m w-working with two hands now. You should try too.”

“Y-Yeah.”

Though all of this time, she was holding her phone, it started being much troublesome. So she placed it on her cupboard and started to listen him through the loudspeaker. It felt much better, hearing his voice all around herself as she worked so hard.

The hardness of her dildo made her body tense up even more, as she went faster and faster. But she still needed something more. Norma’s other hand wandered to her swollen clit, trying to move around. She thrust more and more, feeling every single bit of the sensation, trying to imagine him doing so to her.

“O-Once-ler… Ah, I’m so damn close…” suddenly, trying to form coherent sentences became much harder.

“Don’t let it just yet,” Once panted. “Let it go slowly… I’m so turned out just thinking of you on me. O-Oh damn.”

Letting himself do another one of the harder tugs on his length probably wasn’t the best thing since, he wanted to go so slowly. But just the thought of her, made it hard for him to restrain himself.

“P-Please… Once…” her voice was getting more desperate with each second.

“Honey, give it a little bit more time, it’ll be worth it. Just as worth it as when we see each other again and I let you do everything to me. I love it when you’re in charge, I’d do anything for you.”

At this point, she wasn’t able to say anything cohesive. Her mind was overflown with his words, with thoughts of him doing all those things to her and him watching her so obediently right now. He surely deserved his payback afterwards. But Norma just kept on pushing her toy inside of her, every time feeling the sensation and hardness even more. In the corner of her eyes, she could saw him not exactly touch himself, yet looking even more flushed at her. Wasn’t that the best feeling.

“Go a little faster, love,” he purred against it, just as she did before. “And you know what else? I just love it when you’re working with your hands against me. You’ve got quite a grip and when you stroke it, I’m all yours…”

Her palms worked much faster. Though she couldn’t exactly focus on her clit, her full strength was with the thrust, going faster and faster, as he could hear it going smoothly with her wetness. And she seemed to get more wet with every passing words of his. Norma kept panting and moving along her hips to the rhythm of this.

“Besides, when I know you’re working with your dildo now and I just wish you’d do it all on me. You are so damn sexy when you’re getting on me with a strap, I’d just melt right into your arms…” he knew she was getting more and more close to the finish, so he kept doing his thing. Imagining all the things she’d do to him, while she sounded so desperate. 

“I… I’m almost…”

With the next thrust, she felt herself get lost in the feeling. She let out a loud moan as her hips jerked forward and let go of the toy. Immediately after, Norma felt her hips get even hotter and her muscles loosened up. She laid down her bed, panting frantically. Her hand moved to her chest feeling the breathing go gently to the normal state. Closing her eyes in the moment, getting to experience all the release.

She imagined him right beside her, when they both will be overwhelmed with their closeness. Here and now, she just wished she’d seen his bright and sweet grin. Norma herself smiled at the thought of him and her bliss. 

“Once…” she finally started, trying to muster any kind of word. “You… Were fantastic. I… I had no idea you could be so…”

“I am full of surprises, love,” low and manly chuckle escaped his mouth.

All this time, he listened closely to every single one of her moves. He tried his best to make her feel like she deserved and just hearing her come over the phone was the sexiest possible thing. If only they weren’t so many kilometers apart… He wished he’d let her experience it all.

“That I know…” Norma laughed back. “It’s your turn, isn’t it? But… You started early, so you’re still in the zone.”

“If you’re asking if I’m still hard, then you could’ve just imagine how beautiful you sounded over the phone,” he’s focus shifted now to his cock.

It was true that all her pleading and moaning were enough to keep him all hard. But he still waited for her to do so. After all, she was the one with the idea.

“Cheeky. Well, then continue with the strokes, love. Just try to do them as slowly as you wanted me to go,” she panted over the phone, slowly getting to her normal voice.

“Of course…” and he did as Norma wanted. Slow and steady strokes, getting a little bit of pre-cum on his hands.

“As you were saying all those things… It got me thinking what I would want us to do…”

“Well, then… Tell me.”

“Sometimes I just wish… I wish you’d pin me against your bed and start thrusting in me with your cock,” she bit her bottom lip, still feeling the afterglow.

Once-ler blushed brightly. He himself was a starter with all this dirty talk. But Norma went all in on him, without pulling any punches. And he loved that to the maximum.

“R-Really…”

One stroke after the other, he tried to please himself however he could. His hands got a little shaky after her sentences but he still tried to manage his strong grips. Every little thing, getting into the motion.

“Oh, you know it, love. You can use so much force and I love it so much… I can just imagine how hard you are inside me, every time you thrust so deep… And when your cock is all throbbing inside me, I’d feel it all on my hips.”

“Would you…”

“Squeeze you right up with my hips? Of course, I can’t go on without doing this to you, baby.”

“Neither would I, love.”

Norma felt herself smile with content, thinking of Once and every single detail of his. She looked back at the pictures of him on her phone and marveled at his beauty. Everything about his was so damn beautiful, she couldn’t help herself. Suddenly, she heard a loud moan from him.

“Mmm, I bet you’re doing good out there.”

“With you over the phone? Completely.”

“Then just do as I say – go harder all against it, use your force. And don’t forget to tug on your balls, you need that too,” she breathed against her phone.

Another one of his loud cries was heard. Once-ler did exactly how she wanted that and it truly felt like he was getting better with every passing moment. His strong hands working in a faster motion, all around himself.

“Norma… Ah, g-go on…”

“There are so many things you could do to me… You could bite my skin or just grip on it how hard you want… Oh, I wish you’d just scoop me up and press your body against mine… Just feeling every muscle in your body work with me… In me, as well.”

“O-oh my god…”

“But you know, it doesn’t need to be the end of it, baby. I could also use my hands on you. I might have a worse grip but I always thought you like it…” Norma smiled again against the phone.

“I do… Very much so.”

Once-ler’s voice got lost with his own words and instead, a loud moan was heard from him. His hands getting tensed at every single one of her words.

“N-Norma…” he tried to muster any other word but he couldn’t. Every single movement made him so much closer to his complete bliss.

“I love it when you say my name like that… Your voice is so beautiful but when you’re at your limit, it gets so needy… I love it,” she said slowly, getting into the zone once more. “I would use all of my force on you, if you’d wanted. Hand after hand going against your cock when you’re all hard and ready for this. Just going all over…”

“Mmm… Yes…”

“And that’s how I want you to go… Steady but thoroughly. And well with your hands, you can probably feel it better than me. Just stroke yourself good.”

He didn’t answer. He just wished she’d be the one to move her hands over his hard cock. Shutting his eyes tightly, he started focusing much more on himself and her words. But the sudden sharp squeeze he gave himself was enough to make him moan helplessly back to her.

“Oh, honey, I’m almost feeling as if you wanna turn me on all over,” Norma raised her eyebrows with content, hearing all the noises from her wonderful boyfriend. “If you’ve said that you’d do me against the wall, then I gotta say you need to do me in the shower.”

“Really?”

“Babe, you holding me in your arms is amazing but also when your skin is so hot from all the steam? I love it so much… And I love it when we’re on the same level, then I know I can completely get to you.”

“I will… Try to remember it, love,” he panted, trying to contain his excitement.

“Oh, you will. Cause I really, I _really_ love that… I love looking into your eyes, they are so bright and full of love. I gotta confess, I sometimes feel a little overwhelmed but you always know how make me feel so amazing, Once…” and seemingly getting back to reality, she said. “Are you alright there?”

“Yes, oh, I really am… I feel… S-so close… Norma…”

His panting overcame his words, as he could barely form any sentences now. His body was weak, but constantly needing more from her. He needed just a moment, just some more of her voice.

“Once… Once, go a little slower now. Trust me, you’ll feel it even more if you draw it out… I can’t stop thinking about you. I want you so bad, I want you here with me. You said that you’d let me do anything but I want it too. Just touch me, make me fall into your arms… As much as I love looking at you, I’d love it if you got me on all fours and push right from behind.”

“O-Oh… Oh damn.”

Shakiness of his breath was so much more hearable. Strong hands working against his length as his hips couldn’t handle it and swayed back in the rhythm. Once let himself go even louder and weaker. Even if he did feel too embarrassed, he knew she’d love to hear some more moans. And she definitely deserved to hear it.

“I just… I don’t need you to be gentle. Thrust in me, as hard as you can, with your full force. I don’t need to walk afterwards, I just want _you_. Destroy me, come in me hard and let me see the stars as you do it. I want to be breathless afterwards,” Norma’s certain voice was interrupted by one of her high moans. She started touching her breasts all over and damn, it really worked so well.

“N…Norma….” every single word of hers was addictive and hit right where it needed. He pressed harder against the head and groaned desperately.

“You sound so amazing, love. You can go even sharper now, let it loose. I would absolutely go faster on the finishing line, just don’t do it carelessly. You gotta feel every finger on your cock… Oh, I wish you’d let me feel every little bit of you… Now I just really wish you’d kiss every inch of my skin.”

Once-ler gasped weakly from his own action. His palms moving against himself in a frantic motion, desperately wanting to get to his release. And in a moment, he gripped even firmer than before. A loud needy moan escaped his mouth, as he came hard feeling the wetness all on his fingers. His pulsing cock seemed to finally calm down, as Once breathed deeply and exhaled right after. The feeling over warmth and content overflown his body, as his mind could only think of Norma.

“I… Oh…” he only managed to muster.

“Well then, I guess I accomplished what I needed,” Norma answered cheekily.

“Oh baby, you really did… I haven’t felt so good in the longest time…”

“At least not in three weeks,” she laughed sweetly. She felt the heat all over her body, just like she did whenever he was causing it directly, “I’m glad I could help.”

“And _I’m_ glad I could help you out,” he chuckled right back in a rich tone. “Norma… I love you so much, remember?”

Norma bit her bottom lip. If she wasn’t already all flushed up, she’d probably go all red on her face just from that, “Of course, I do. And I love you too, Once. With my whole heart.”

“How are you feeling now?” he got up a little, from his completely laying position.

“Fantastic, it really helped me out… Though, I think now I miss you even more…” she added softly with a deep tone.

“I feel so too… But I’ll get to you soon, you won’t have to wait, my love.”

Her heart skipped a beat again, just at the sound of this little nickname he’s called her. He really called her like that only in the serious situations. Now, she was completely sure he was certain with every word.

“I will hold onto that… And to the promise that you’ll do all of this to me when you’re back.”

“Oh, you can count on it…”

They both laid down just for one more second. Not saying too much, just enjoying the comfortable silence between both of them. Quiet breathes assured them that their loved one is still right here for them, no matter the distance.

“I think you gotta sleep now, Mr. important businessman,” Norma finally broke off the silence.

“I guess… But I will dream of you now,” Once blushed again at his own words.

“And I will dream of you… My love.”

Once-ler sighed dreamily when she said the nickname back. It was special, it was important, it was _theirs_. In the moments like these, he knew he really did fell in love with the most amazing person there is. No other feeling could ever compare.

“Goodnight, Norma. I love you so much… I love you.”

“Goodnight, Once… I love you too, don’t you also forget that.”

“I would never. Sweet dreams.”

A small sound of the phone call ended was heard and they fell back on their beds almost in unison. As they fell back to sleep, they kept on wishing they would see each other again very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, I hope you liked it!! 💗


End file.
